The Found Girl
by Alice Pieszecki
Summary: Abuse.. love. Heartache. Misery loves Namine.


Another day of school, she wouldn't lie. She wanted to stay home from school today, rather than endure more torment but.. some part of her still clung to this way of life. Her hair was messy, though her arm- was what caught her attention first and foremost, stomach.. back. She cringed with each memory she tried to repress on _how _she'd gotten this way.

Why was it she stayed with him? Because of all the sweet, good times they shared? They were coming in fewer and fewer doses.. she was beginning to lose all hope in it, actually. When they started out, everything was sweet and romantic. Now everything just seemed to be a _show _to everyone. His friends.. family.. even hers.

Lying, to their faces. Looking up from where she studied her body, into her own eyes "Maybe.. it's time to say 'goodbye' for good." she smiled softly, hearing a soft knock that made her jump as she hurriedly covered herself, not remembering that she'd locked the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there, honey?" she heard her Grandma call

"I'm fine! Just... getting ready for school!" she called 'cheerfully' hoping- _praying _that she'd leave it alone.

"Alright. But hurry up, breakfast is almost ready." she heard her footsteps die out, and exhaled the breath she'd held.

"Okay." she'd said, even though her Grandma couldn't hear her any longer. Removing her towel, climbing into the shower. Lost in thought, for a few minutes until she snapped out of it, hurriedly finishing as she climbed out and dried off. Putting her uniform on, eating breakfast and then off to school.

"I'll drive you, if you want. I'll be ready in a few minutes after I finish the dishes." her Grandma offered

"No. It's fine. I'll.. walk." truth be told, she just wanted to be out of the house before her 'perfect boyfriend' arrived and 'offered' a ride to her. Taking her book bag, putting on her shoes and running out the door to school. She was early, it still hadn't opened yet- not that she minded. These few moments to herself, were precious.

"Excuse me.. I uh.. don't mean to be rude or anything.. but.. well.. uh.." she looked over, and upward staring at the brunette, _such pretty eyes... _she snapped herself out of it, staring at him far too long.

"Anything I could... help you with?" she averted her eyes, looked back at him, he had a smile that nearly made her heart skip a beat. She felt her cheeks flush the more he stared at her, the more silence they shared.

"I'm new around here. Mind if I.. sit with you for a while?" he asked, he too had avoided staring at her 'too long', a small form of pink had come across his cheeks. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.

"Sure." she smiled, patting the spot beside her not noticing her sketch was slowly becoming him.

"So. What are you drawing?" he asked

"Oh.. nothing. Just some trees.. the school courtyar-" she blinked in confusion, it was _him_.

"Really?" he leaned over, looking at her drawing.

_ba-dump_. Her heart was at a much faster, steadier pace. That melancholia feeling of how her relationship used to be.. she pushed it aside for now, not wanting to be rude and.. well.. not wanting to remember it. "That's really good!" he praised, her eyes widened- Roxas never complimented her drawings. They were quick, stolen glances and murmurings of 'okay drawing'

"T-thank you." she smiled

"Yeah. I love it." _ba-dump._

Namine never wanted this to end. This moment, was far more precious than any other in her life. Feeling appreciated, again.. she didn't feel the tear fall. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, completely concerned, wiping her tears away.

"It's nothing." she smiled, turning her head away. Ashamed that even for a moment she'd allowed her 'happy' facade to be broken.. especially in the presence of a stranger.. well.. new classmate.

Sora hugged her "I'm.. sorry."

Namine was surprised "Why? You have.. nothing to be sorry for."

"If I made you cry.. I'm.. really very sorry." he murmured, hugging her a bit tighter.

Her lip quivered, tearing up again- her arms wrapping around him "Can we... stay like this a little while?" she asked breathlessly

"Yeah." he didn't let go, or release the amount he'd hugged her by a fraction.

"Thank you." she said weakly, she was so tired of enduring. Sobbing into his jacket, she was snot crying. She knew it, how 'unattractive' and 'ugly' she looked. As Roxas put it. She hated the way she looked when she did so, too. Namine pulled back, still sniffling "I'm.. sorry about your coat." she said, noticing how damp it was to her touch.

"A coat can be replaced. It's nothing." Sora shrugged, still smiling "Here. You look like you need this." he pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to her.

Namine smiled "Thanks.." she'd totally forgotten how she looked in this very moment, wiping her face, blowing into it. "I'll.. wash it for you."

"You looked cute, like that." Sora commented

Namine's face burned "You.. and my Grandma.. are the only ones who think so."

"Great minds.. think alike." the first bell rang

"Class is starting. We'd better get going."

"Yeah." he held out his hand, to help her up

Namine took it, _ba-dump_. Her sketch book coming with her, she didn't let go of his hand even as she walked into the school. Feeling a sudden chill, she shuddered

"You alright?" Sora asked, he'd taken his coat off.

"I'm fine." she looked around, _knowing _Roxas would be looking. She let go of Sora's hand, and was surprised when he'd grabbed it again softly. Not like she was used to, being jerked around.. treating as the 'lesser' of the two. Namine held his hand still, sighing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later."

Sora nodded "I'll see you." he walked off to the main office

It had occurred to Namine, albeit a bit late that she hadn't learned his name yet. Sighing, and pouting when he left not knowing she was _still _staring after him until Roxas turned her face to his. "_What _were you doing with that _boy_?" he hissed

"What are you going to do about it? Hit me.. in front of all your friends.. these witnesses?" she asked pointing at the abundance of kids, as she snorted "No.. you like to do it when we're alone."

"Don't push me." he warned, eyes narrowed

She felt close.. to saying it. 'Goodbye' but. Namine couldn't say them. "I have to get to class." she began walking off, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. For a while he said nothing, just staring at her. "Like I said. I _have _to go." she walked into her art classroom sighing contently she had the next hour and a half to draw to her hearts content.

Pencil to canvas, paints.. splattering them on quite a large one. It was of her, like a brilliantly woven tapestry. There she sat, face covered, head in her hands, tears fell and slipped through her fingers while she sat on the ground, behind her stood a man *Roxas* with a wicked grin. But.. bent in front of her, was a certain brunette. The one she'd just met.

A caring smile, hand on her cheek offering his handkerchief. "Fantastic piece. The realism, colors.. blending.. contrast.. how is it.. you create such beautiful artwork?" her teacher had asked, Namine shrugged it off.

"I don't know." she made the background a mix of black, and red. Except for where his hands touched her on the painting, 'white light' a mixture of blending white with yellow to make it 'radiate' from the darkness. She had to let it dry, now. Leaving it on the drying rack, sighing. The bell rang, had that much time passed.. already?

Namine made her way to second block, math. "Namine." she looked up, at the teacher. "We have a new student today.. would you mind if he paired up with you for this lesson?" she asked

"No.. not at all." Another new student? Interesting.. she looked out the window, twirling her pencil in her hands. Until it flicked loose from her fingers she turned to grab it, as it hit the floor. Namine was embarrassed, she hated it when that happened. Sighing, she stood and bent to pick it up, not noticing another person had done the same.

"Oh.. we meet again." she heard a slight chuckle, staring up at Sora their hands touched once more over the pencil.

Namine pulled her hand away "So we do." she smiled, feeling that familiar heat on her cheeks.

"Sorry. Looks like.. you're _stuck _with me." he handed her the pencil.

'With me.' had caught her attention _ba-dump_. "I don't mind." _ba-dump, ba-dump..ba-dump.. _

"Neither do I." he grinned

Namine full on blushed, she couldn't let him get sucked into her world. "I never caught your name." she spoke up

"Sora."

"Namine." both shook hands

"You're a fleeting dream, Sora."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I can't tell you." she smiled _'Because.. you're everything I'd hoped Roxas to be.' _

"Maybe.. another time?" he asked, hopeful.

"...maybe.." she murmured

"Look at Namine, whispering with the _new _kid.. he's so cute.. and.. I smell.. _scandal._ What will Roxas think about this."

Namine heard her classmates gossip, she hid her face though Sora didn't seem to mind. "Cute.." Namine mumbled

"You think so? You're cute too." he whispered in her ear, his breath made her shudder as it hit the nape of her neck.

"You think I'm.. cute?" she asked

"I did before, didn't I?" he asked, moving a stray bang out of her face

"I.. have a.. boyfriend."

"Oh? Well. That's alright." his smile faltered for a moment, Namine saw it. "I still like you. Friends?" he asked

"Sure." she nodded

'Boyfriend' had certainly killed the mood between them.

* * *

"What about what I heard in math class!? Still claiming 'nothing' is going on?" Roxas demanded

"There isn't!" Namine shouted

Roxas hit her.

"That all you got?" she asked with a defiant stance

Roxas was getting ready to hit her again, Namine shut her eyes waiting for the blow that never came.

"It's not polite, to hit a girl. You know?" Sora asked

Namine's eyes opened, she found Sora pressing and _holding _Roxas against the lockers.

"Apologize."

"I'm... sorry." she heard Roxas give an insincere apology, before running off.

"_That's _the boyfriend?" Sora asked clearly outraged

"No matter what I do.. something's.. are just.. as inevitable as oxygen. Sora. You shouldn't.. get into my world." Namine started to walk away

"I can't let you get hurt.. come with me, home tonight. I mean. I live alone.. and.. well.. I don't want him to hurt you." he waited for an answer "Please.." he noticed her falter in her answer

"Oh..kay.." she kept her hand over her cheek

"Let me see." Namine was hesitant, Sora gently removed her hand, her cheek was red and turning purple. He touched it slightly, she cringed and pulled back

"It.. was my fault. I pushed him too hard. There were things.. he didn't like.. was jealous of."

"This.. wasn't your fault. What was he jealous about?"

_'Naive too? So good to be true.' _she smiled "Nothing to worry about. Well. Thank goodness school's over and done with, huh?" she asked "Let's go to your place. Anywhere's better than here." Namine walked side by side with Sora, matching his every step, stealing the occasional glance. "Is this... real?" she murmured aloud, not realizing.

"Real? Yes. I'd like to think so." Sora smiled

"Not.. well.. it's hard to explain why I said that.." she bit her lip

"You can tell me, if you want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"I used to always picture myself- with a person like you. Kind. Protective.. cute. Someone who would.. be there." she mused, staring up at the sky

"Well. I'm here now." he offered, half-serious

"You sure know how to keep a girl waiting." she smiled, giggling slightly

Sora smiled "I guess I do." chuckling softly as the pair arrived at his apartment. "It's not much. But. Welcome." he opened the front door, inviting her inside.

Namine gasped at the vastness of it, how.. decorated it was. "You.. just moved in?" she asked, walking in and taking her shoes off immediately, admiring the artwork/pieces scattered around the home.

"I did. It's messy, so please try not to mind it." Sora closed the front door, watching her with a smile as she looked at his paintings.

"Not messy at all. You should see my bedroom!" scattered drawings.. charcoal, chalk.. pencils all over the place.

"I'd like that, very much."

Namine's eyes widened she hadn't _meant _to invite him, it was a.. figure of speech.

"You don't want me to?" he pouted slightly, he was so adorable. She couldn't say 'no' to _that _face.

"No.. it's fine. You can." Sora immediately perked up, and grinned Namine sighed slightly "Here." she handed him a piece of rolled up paper

"What is it?" he asked

"Open it, silly." she giggled, hands behind her back as she continued observing art pieces, walking slowly around his apartment.

Sora opened the paper, it crinkled slightly and didn't _want _to stay open, but he finally made it obedient and in place. "Wow.. this is... _really _good. Like.. a mirror." he blinked as he stared at it, looking up. Namine- was nowhere in sight. He'd have to find her.

Namine had found a painting, that.. enticed her so much. Angels.. demons.. tortured souls and all those in-between. She reached out her hand, not to touch it.. just to _feel _a little more semblance between the two of them. She smiled.

"Namine. I.. love the drawing." Sora told her, Namine was startled and retracted her hand turning to look at him.

"You do? Really? I kinda messed up a bit."

"I don't think so. So. I was wondering.. tomorrow. Would you like to.. show me around town?" he asked, shuffling his feet slightly, no eye contact.. pinkish cheeks.

Namine's mouth opened, she too looked away "I'll.. sure." she accepted, it wasn't like she had anything to do now. She'd decided to break up with Roxas. But. How was she going to- no. Namine shook her head, as she cleared her thoughts _I_ _owe Sora. **Not **Roxas._ "Can I have a shower?" she asked "I'm kinda tired."

"Sure. I'll get you a towel, hold up a sec.. kay?" he asked running off, when he came back the drawing was gone. He handed her a towel "The bathroom is right here." he opened the door and flicked on the lights "Need any help.. call me."

Namine nodded "Thank you." she shut the door, climbing in the shower after she stripped. Lost in thoughts, tracing her scars she'd received from Roxas. All those times, convincing herself over and over that 'it was okay' and he 'loved her, everything would work out'. The scar on her chest, that never went away didn't fade.. just continued to stay red and angry.

Welts.. from him hitting her. She bit her lip, "This. Is. It." she vowed. No more hits.. no more.. enduring. Towel drying her hair, she stepped out braiding her hair while she walked out. Drips of water still fell down her body slightly "My clothes are dirty." she found Sora "Can I.. borrow a shirt of yours, or something?" she asked

"Sure... woah. Sorry! I didn't mean to.. uh.. I didn't see anything, I mean!" he flailed his arms, trying to find a suitable piece of clothing for her to wear. His hand covering his eyes, holding the shirt out for her to wear.

Namine blinked, _any _guy would have jumped at the chance. Yet he.. _refused _to look. She smiled "It's alright. You can look now, I'm finished buttoning it up." the shirt- had _barely _covered the spots Sora had been concerned about. Though it was baggy, and loose in some spots.

"I promise.. I.. didn't see anything!" Sora blurted out

"It's fine. I believe you. Really." Namine wore a small smile, placing her hand on his shoulder, Sora sat cross-legged on his bed, trying to _avoid _inappropriate stares at Namine. "I'm tired." she spoke up, trying to break the silence.

"You are? Well. I'll take the couch. You can take the bed." Sora stood, about to walk out when he felt something tug on his wrist. He turned around

"Stay with me?" she asked, "If only.. to help me sleep. I just.. can't sleep alone."

"A-alright.." Sora nodded, gulping as he laid in the bed behind her, Namine shivered. His hand over hers, his body covering hers under the blankets.

"Thanks." she murmured sleepily

"No problem." _ba-dump. ba-dump. ba-dump. _their erratic heartbeats were in sync, only seeming to go faster and faster like the beat of drums. Until finally, Namine fell asleep. Sora too, forgetting that he was _only _supposed to stay until she fell asleep.

When Namine awoke, she felt the fuzzy hair.. cuddling.. she smiled not opening her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. It didn't _feel _like Roxas. She opened her eyes, baffled, immediately scrambling back. Why did life have to be so difficult? But.. it felt _really _REALLY good.. when she kissed him. Maybe she could- NO. Scolding herself, she _couldn't _play with fire like this.


End file.
